


A New Routine

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru try to expand their appeal as hosts.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A New Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/gifts).



„Oh Hikari”, said Kaoru melodramatically grasping Hikaru, „It is the tragedy of lovers to be reborn as twin sisters!”

Haruhi stared at the scene, the twins dressed in female uniforms, standing among a ton of rose petals brought by Tamaki. She thought that the flowers will be one hell to clean up, but several girls seemed completely enamored with the crossdressing play. She’d the last person to judge, but are they stealing her demographic now?

“Oh Kaori,” said Hikaru, “It just makes it easier to hide in plain sight and stay together forever.”

Haruhi didn’t stay to watch them kiss.


End file.
